wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Germanname
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline (network) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenPoundHammer (Talk) 03:27, August 13, 2011 Hello I don't know what to say, but I just want you to know that I joined this Wikia last night. Style Please remember to capitalize Wheel when referring to the Wheel itself, as outlined in the Manual of Style. Thanks. -Daniel Benfield 12:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) VERY Large Reminder Please adhere to the Manual of Style. The pictures you've recently uploaded are all in violation of the MOS. -Daniel Benfield 03:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Misconceptions and Myths Please remember to leave a blank line between sections, otherwise they run together. Thanks. :) -Daniel Benfield 19:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe I should clarify – without a blank line between the bottom of one section and the header of another, things run together and it's hard to edit. Sorry about my attitude in my previous few edits here – I wasn't really thinking too clearly, a sign I need to go to bed... -Daniel Benfield 08:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Deluxe Edition WOF game.. I take it you have it, do you not? I've seen the instruction manual at the Hasbro website (Hasbro owns Tiger Electronics) and it doesn't mention the info you just added. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) On the Sharedata games You sure $750 was the Round 1 value? Because I played the games before, and they used the $1,000-$1,000-$5,000 configuration that the nighttime show began with in its early years. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 22:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Possible return of $850 in Season 33. I did see the image of the link you provided, but in the other image, the wedge does look like $850 to me. I mean, hey, you were the one who thought (correctly by the way) back in 2012, after stretching that one image on Powerpoint that the purple wedge looked like $650 instead of $600, so what if I were right about that orange wedge being $850? Just saying, it does look like $850 to me, especially after drawing my finger around the edge of the outline of that first number. When I looked at the "6" on the blue $600, and then looked at the orange wedge, I saw that the first digit looked a little more like an 8 than a 6, but just let me know when we have confirmation as to whether or not we will be seeing $850 for even part of Season 33. -- 00:49, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Yellow $600 I actually find it bad news that the yellow $900 being dropped to $600 won't be permanent, simply because it is the first time since 1986 for $600 to be on a yellow wedge. Just saying.-- 17:46, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Pretty sure I've told you this before: one-time occurrences and accidents do not count toward the misconceptions and myths. TenPoundHammer (talk) 22:57, March 28, 2016 (UTC) International Tiger Electronics Wheel'games... I saw the picture you uploaded of all 3 of those games. Did they come from a YouTube video? If so, do you have the link for it? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 19:30, March 29, 2018 (UTC)